Pure Blooded Love Bites
by XxBirdxOfxHermesxX
Summary: The Uchiha Clan holds a deep, dark secret that doesn't wish to be let free. Uchiha Sakura is that very secret. What happens if that secret stirs up the current Uchiha clan? Chaos will most likely ensue...watch out world, here she comes! On Hiatus
1. Meeting Uchiha Sakura

_Chapter one: Meeting Sakura Uchiha_

Sakura was ordered by Madara to go back to the Uchiha Clan and see how they were doing and everything. Of course, they knew _of_ her. Most of them didn't know her, but Fugaku did.

"Hello." Sakura said with a pleasant smile to Mikoto who opened the door. She was barely pregnant with her second child. A little four year old boy was holding onto her pants leg while he slightly hid behind her leg. "Hello, may I help you?" Mikoto asked and Sakura smiled at Mikoto widely. Sakura bowed slightly and when she came up, she said, "My name is Sakura. Sakura Uchiha" she said and Mikoto looked her up and down; looking over the gothic clothes.

"I have never seen you before. Are you sure you're an Uchiha, dear?" Mikoto asked and they heard Fugaku come down the hallway asking who it was.

"Hello, Fugaku-san. It is a pleasant surprise meeting you in person" Sakura said with a small smile as she looked at the shocked Uchiha. "S-S-Sakura-sama!" Fugaku exclaimed and he got onto his hands and knees as he bowed. "There's no need to bow, Fugaku-san. I got enough of that after the war" Sakura said and she giggled lightly.

"The war? My dear, just how old are you?" Mikoto asked and Fugaku hissed to her, "Don't be rude, Mikoto-chan." Sakura sighed. "Please, Fugaku-san. Don't be so crude to your wife. There is no need for it. I'm sure you are the only one who has actually read through all of my old scrolls" Sakura said and Fugaku looked to the right and fingered his left cheek nervously. "W-Well, I got curiou-" Sakura stopped him. "I don't mind, Fugaku-san. That is why I left them here. Plus, I don't want to carry anything extra." Sakura said and Fugaku let out a sigh of relief.

"O-Oh! Please do come in. I'm so sorry for making you stand outside this whole time" Fugaku said nervously and Sakura sighed and she smiled at Mikoto who was confused. "I'm sorry. We are probably talking nonsense to you, aren't we? I shall introduce myself formally" Sakura bowed to Mikoto once again and she smiled at Itachi who was beside his mother.

"Hello, Mikoto-san, Itachi-san. My name is Sakura Uchiha. I travel these lands to look for more things to report to my people, the Uchiha's" Sakura said then she straightened up. Mikoto pushed Itachi behind her leg more-while her narrowed eyes stayed on Sakura's face- and Sakura sighed. "I know your sons name because I can read your mind, Mikoto-san. As well as your sons." Mikoto looked startled and Sakura did as well. "O-Oh, I'm sorry if that sounded so…weird. You see, I am ..well, why don't we talk in the living room? I wouldn't want to frighten the little guy" Sakura said and Itachi just kept staring at her and looking her over.

"I'm sure it's fine. Itachi-chan is very hard to get scared" Mikoto with hardened eyes. "Miko-" Sakura cut Fugaku off by raising a hand. "Fugaku-san, I won't get any respect if she is ordered. It will be fake respect. Please, let me earn the respect" Sakura said and Fugaku bowed his head and went back to do what he was doing in his office slightly ashamed that he had been "lectured" by "Sakura-sama".

"Please, let's take a seat, I'm sure we wouldn't want you to hurt your child" Sakura said and Mikoto nodded slightly dazed and she walked over to the couch and sat down. She expected Sakura to sit across from her, but Sakura stayed standing in front of her. "Anyway, I am a pure-blooded vampire from before the war started" Sakura said with her eyes closed. She opened her eyes and she looked to her left to see some adults shocked and slightly scared. "I am about 100 years old, on Christmas Eve" Sakura said and Mikoto was glad about the chair, for she let her head fall back as she passed out from shock.

"K-Kaa-san!" Itachi yelled as he looked Mikoto in the face. "Don't worry about it, she will come back in a few minutes." Sakura said and she sat down beside Mikoto to wait it out. "So, why don't you tell me about what's going on with the Uchiha's, Itachi-san." Sakura said and she leaned forward slightly so she could look at Itachi. Itachi looked to the right slightly and he started to stutter.

"W-Well, i-it's been good, I guess" Itachi mumbled and Sakura laughed. "You don't have to be nervous around me, Itachi-san. Is there something wrong with me?" Sakura asked Itachi and he blinked at her once, before he blushed and looked away "N-No, it's just that, well, your very pretty" he said in a weak voice and Sakura giggled. "So I have been told." Sakura said and then she smiled at the groaning Mikoto.

"Ugh. Did I pass out?" Mikoto mumbled and her eyelids fluttered open. "Yes, Mikoto-san, you did" Sakura said looked over at her from the other couch now. Itachi blinked at her then looked beside him mother to where she had been, then he looked back at her and tilted his head.

"You were over there, then your over there?" Itachi mumbled as he pointed to the spot beside Mikoto and then pointed to where she was now. "I'm sure your Kaa-san wouldn't be comfortable with a vampire sitting beside her, now would she?" Sakura asked and Mikoto brightened. "Oh, so, would you mind if I asked you some questions?" When Sakura blinked at Mikoto, Mikoto flushed bright red and poked her fingers together. "I-I mean about the older days, you know, clothes, weapons, things like that" Mikoto said and Sakura laughed sweetly.

"Of course, ask me anything." Sakura said and before Mikoto could ask Sakura a question, Fugaku beat her to it. "Have you seen the Hokage?" Fugaku asked and Sakura bent her head back and looked up at him, well, she was looking at him upside down.

"Oh, I guess I should do that…I forgot that I don't run the village anymore.." Sakrua sweatdroped and Fugaku and Mikoto slightly gasped. "W-Wait, what? You used to run the village?" Mikoto squeaked lightly and Sakura laughed. "You could say that. I was one of the three people who created Konoha. Sadly, Hashirama became greedy and decided that only Senju's could become the Hokage's…but, I might as well not get mad over such a trivial thing" Sakura said and she released her fist that she had clenched.

"Shall I come back for anything?" Sakura asked Fugaku with a little bow and Fugaku bowed deeply to her. "It is all up to you." Fugaku said nervously and Sakura straightened up. "If you need me, then just call me name in the wind, I'll hear it" Sakura said and then she waved good bye to them and disappeared in a fury of black snow flakes. Itachi ran into the flurry of snow and he cupped his hands and held out his cupped hands into the snow. As soon as the snow touched his hands, the snow would turn white before it melted and disappeared, like there was nothing there in the first place, well, except for the slight tingling in the place that the snow fell on Itachi's hand. Since Itachi was little, he gaped at the snow that had already disintegrated in his hand.

Sakura appeared at the Hokage's office where the desk was covered with papers and Sarutobi sitting with papers in front of him and he read them and marked them. Sakura looked around the office and spotted that a piece of wall had been removed. Her eyebrows knitted together and she walked soundlessly to the wall. She put her hand over the wall and she looked at the old man who was still oblivious to her presence.

"You mean that that fool Hashirama found my scrolls and gave them to the Uchiha's? I was wondering how he had gotten them" Sakura's eyebrow twitched lightly and Sarutobi looked up slowly and gaped. "Who are you?" He asked harshly and he stood up and got into a attacking position. "Don't worry, old man. I'm not going to harm you. Geez, I'm surprised that your related to Hashirama. Well, no, I'm not. Your both impeccable fools. That's the only thing, though" Sakura said and Sarutobi gaped at her.

"W-What? How could you know about Hashirama-sama?" Sakura laughed sickly sweet and she sighed annoyed at the ANBU that she knew were waiting outside the window and above her and outside the door. Sakura's eyes narrowed when she found that one of them had a wound. She stopped her breathing and Sarutobi looked at her questioning. "One of your ANBU is bleeding, and I don't wish to go on a rampage in my own village. It wouldn't look good on my records, Ne? Oh wait, they were destroyed, weren't they?" Sakura mumbled and she darted past Sarutobi and into the filing cabinet. She found the U's and she found Madara's, but not her's. "Geez, what did that man have against m-Oh, here it is. Geez" Sakura mumbled and she pulled out Madara's file. Her file was stuffed in there with his.

"Hmm..let's see here…" Sakura mumbled and she sat in the Hokage's chair and put the two files on the desk. "H-Hey! Who the hell are you!?" Sarutobi hissed and Sakura ignored him slightly. She looked up at him slightly startled. "H-Huh? Oh, sorry, I was thinking. I am Sakura Uchiha. One of the creators of this village" Sakura said and then she leaned back and held up the files. She tossed the two folders to Sarutobi and he caught them almost effortlessly. "I am Madara Uchiha's younger twin." Sakura said and then she smirked when Sarutobi gasped and he looked up at her. "I'm sorry if I frightened you, but would you mind getting the ANBU to leave? Especially the ones on the ceiling. One of them are wounded and still bleeding. It is getting very annoying to not be able to breathe without getting thirsty and going crazy" Sakura said blankly and then she looked at all the papers. They were things like mission specs and other things. She looked up at Sarutobi to see him still looking at the two folders thoroughly.

Sakura picked up some papers and she read over them. "Akatsuki, eh? Haven't heard about them in a while. What are they up to, now?" Sakura asked and Sarutobi was surprised. "Anything I could help with?" Sakura asked and mentally smirked when Madara, in her mind, scoffed. **"Che, you'd be helping us, most-likely"**_ 'Of course, big brother. I mean, Akatsuki is also my responcibility. By the way, when do you plan on showing the Akatsuki the true leader?'_ Sakura never did fancy being called a leader, so Madara always had to tell her that she was a leader as well. **"Not for a few years, I'm sure. By the way, how is Konoha?"** Sakura closed her eyes and replayed everything that had gone down to Madara. **"Hmm? I wonder, what kind of leader is Fugaku?"** Sakura mentally chuckled, un-aware of the ANBU who were creeping up on her. _'He has the same beliefs as you and I. He wishes to over-throw Konoha. If I must, then I will help him, i-oops. ANBU are trying to be sneaky-anyway, if it is needed then I will'_ Sakura's eyes flashed open and her Sharingan was there. The ANBU fell to the ground unconscious and Sakura's eyes went back to black with red and green specs.

"Sorry, but I don't like to be snuck up on." Sakura mumbled before she stood up and bowed slightly to Sarutobi. "I'm sorry, once again, if I have caused you any harm or trouble" Sakura stood up straight again. "I'm merely curious about my village" Sakura said then she turned around and walked to the window. "Wow, this place sure has grown. Do you mind if I take a stroll and see how this place is?" Sakura asked Sarutobi and he nodded.

"But, would you mind if I came along? The paperwork is evil, I swear it to be true!" Sarutobi exclaimed and Sakura laughed. "Of course, I wouldn't mind. Plus, it would give us some time to talk things over" Sakura smiled and Sarutobi grinned lightly to, but then he frowned when he looked at all the ANBU. "um..yeah, sorry about your ANBU. Shall I take them to the hospital?" Sakura asked and Sarutobi eyed her wearily. "No, no, I think it's ok. You've done enough damage to their brains" Sarutobi sighed and Sakura chuckled nervously. "I am very sorry about them, but I was thinking about the past and how this place looked back then. By the way, who is next in line for the Hokage, if you don't mind me asking. Who are you going to bring forth for the thrown?" Sakura asked and Sarutobi thought about it.

"I have no one in mind, as of yet." Sarutobi said and Sakura nodded before she jumped out the window. When she landed, nothing moved, and everyone on the streets froze. "I'm sorry if I startled you." Sakura then turned and looked up at the gaping Hokage. "Well, are you coming, Sarutobi-san?" Sakura called up to him and he sighed and jumped down as well. But when he landed, it made a soft 'plunk'. "Where shall we go, Sarutobi-san?" Sakura asked Sarutobi who looked around.

"What about ramen? Are you hungry?" Sarutobi asked and Sakura smelled around. "Mmm..it does smell good…sure, I guess I can try some. But, I'm not sure how my body will react to it." Sakura said and Sarutobi looked at her confused. "I'm not used to human food. I shall explain it later" Sakura said and Sarutobi nodded slowly. Sakura chuckled and she started to walk to the ramen stall.

"Do you have any money with you?" Sakura asked Sarutobi and he blinked at her. "I would have thought that you would have some money, but yes I have money" Sakura smiled "Good, because I don't get inns or anything. I'll tell you when we are alone. Wouldn't want to tell it in front of all these people" Sakura said and then she heard a holler of 'yeah! Kakashi has to pay!' or something like that. Sakura turned and she side stepped a little boy. The boy tripped slightly and he stumbled until he fell onto his face with is butt on the air.

I guess now is a good time to tell you what Sakura was wearing.

-Her shirt was a black leather corset and a fishnet shirt over it that went all the way out onto her fingers. The sleeves curved around her middle fingers. And to hold the sleeves still, she had put rings around her middle fingers. On her left hand she had a skull with blood red gems and on her other middle finger, there was a Uchiha fan. On her back, she had sowed a large Uchiha fan on her back and on her right sleeve where her bicep was.

-The corset covered all of her cleavage and it stopped a half inch before her belly button. She had cut out some of her fish net around her belly button.

-Her pants where black pants that stopped right at the bottom of her heals. The pants was black and was just a pair of black blue jeans. The pant legs stopped right where her heels stopped.

-Her shoes were the black Tsunade style high heels. The heels were about one and half in.

-She had a metal platinum nose stud and five black metal platinum earrings. Two on her lobs and three on the way up her ear. The reason why she had cut out some of the fish net around her stomach was because she had a skull belly button ring right there. A red skull hung from the ring. The ring had a black bead on it that held the belly button ring there. The skull was a skull and cross bones and the eyes were black gems.

-Her hair was long and black. It ended about mid-back and was straight. The ends, though, were curved outward. There were random designs with her pink and red streams. She never figured it out, or where it even came from, but she had random spots/strands of hair that were either pink or red.

Obito sprung up and he dusted himself off. Rin ran up to him and knocked him on the head.

"Baka, you have…to be..careful" Rin looked up at the woman to apologize but she stood there stunned. She..was..beautiful!

"Hello" Sakura said and Sarutobi put his hand to his mouth to try to cover up his laughs.

"Wait, you're an Uchiha!?" Obito yelled at Sakura when he noticed the Uchiha fans. Sakura just nodded. "Aa, I am a Uchiha" Sakura bowed lightly-not enough to make her cleavage show-and she introduced herself. "My name is Sakura Uchiha" then she stood up straight. She looked behind her to see Kakashi and Minato. "Ohayo, Sakura-san!" Minato said and he grinned widely. Sakura's eyes softened slightly and she looked at him with a soft smile.

"Hello" Sakura said and Minato came up with Kakashi. "I'm sorry about my student, Obito Uchiha, being so clumsy. He loves ramen" Minato grinned again and he rubbed the back of his head. **"He reminds me of a child"** Madara said to Sakura who nodded, outside of her head. _'I totally agree, brother'_

"May I know your names?" Sakura asked formally and Rin smiled up at her. Sakura was about 5'6. She was tall for a woman. Rin was only 5'4, so she didn't have to look that up. "My name is Rin. I'm the teams medic" Rin said and she held out her hand. Sakura grabbed onto Rin's hand and Rin shivered. Sakura ignored this and smiled kindly at Rin, her eyes crinkling slightly.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi. It's a pleasure to meet you" Kakashi said a little blankly and he held out his hand and shook her hand. His eyes widened slightly at how cold her hand was, it was about 70 degrees!

"Hey, my name is Minato Namikaze and I am the team Sensei" Sakura looked up at the man and she grasped onto his hand and shook it. He didn't shiver or anything. He was good at hiding things like that, she guessed.

"Well, would you four like to join us? We were just going to go and get some ramen" Sarutobi said and he smiled at Minato and the three genins. Obito's eyes shined and he darted off. Sakura turned around swiftly and caught up with his easily.

"Whoa, you caught up with me easily!" Obito said and then he stopped, and he skidded slightly. He would have kept skidding but Sakura grabbed onto his collar with no problem and stopped him.

"Ack! T-Thanks" Obito mumbled as he grabbed onto his throat. Sakura chuckled. "Don't mention it. We can't have you getting hurt, now can we?" Sakura asked and Obito nodded and he ran into the ramen stall. "Hmm…this wasn't here a few years ago" Sakura mumbled to herself and then she walked into the ramen stall and sat beside Obito. Pretty soon, the others came in.

"W-Whoa, your fast, Sakura-san" Rin said and Sakura nodded and said thank you. "Traveling all over the world will do that..especially when you have to run from fanboys" Sakura mumbled and Rin giggled. "I agree. I'm sure that Kakashi-kun gets his exorcise by running from fangirls" Rin giggled and Sakura giggled as well. "I'm sure he does. In my case, he's cute, adorable even. In girls his age, I'm sure he could be hott or even sexy…" Sakura shivered lightly and she looked away "But, I am not a good judge of how hott or sexy a boy is. Meaning someone who is under at least 15" Sakura said and she smirked at Rin. Rin giggled. "I'm sure you're a better judge, ne? So, what do you think of Kakashi-san?" Sakura asked with a sly smirk at Rin and said girl blushed and looked away. Kakashi was listening onto everything.

Rin made the movement with her index to come closer. Sakura leaned over and Rin started to whisper into Sakura's ear. Rin was beat red.

"Ohh, just how did I know it, Hmm?" Sakura snickered and Rin punched Sakura's arm. Sakura didn't even flinch at the punch.

"So, where did you just come from?" Minato asked and Sakura thought for a minute. "After I left Konoha for a while, I went into the America's for a while. I had crossed the rivers with these high heels. Over in America, wow, you wouldn't believe it! They had so much…_stuff _there!! I was shocked, but of course, I was born in a time where there was hardly any technology.

Well, they had these little phones that were called cell phones. They even had this devise called a computer. Even this smaller versions, called laptops and notebooks" Sakura said and she showed them with her hands how "big" they were. They were gaping and amazed by the time she ended her story.

"S-So you mean to tell me, that they have no ninjas!?" Sarutobi said and Sakura laughed and said "Nope! When I found that out, I stopped using my chakra for a while. I felt myself using chakra unconsciously, so I had to leave immediately. Plus, there had been a lot of murders that had pointed to me, so I had to get out of there. And when I mean pointed, I meant that the police and everyone around me was pointing their fingers at me! Not literally, theoretically." Sakura said and the others nodded. "Well, they finally found the perp but I didn't return, no way. I came back home, as in Japan, and I went to the rain village for a while. I helped out orphans and helped a little in the war. The war didn't really need my help, because it was really coming to an end. Then, I went to waterfall. After I got bored there, I came back here to check up on my village. Heh, it got pretty boring staying away. So, I decided to come back home and check up on my clan" Sakura said and then she smiled and the six of them started to eat.

Sakura's head shot up when she heard her name being called. "Oh, excuse me, but I must take my leave. It seems that Mikoto-san is calling for me." Sakura said and she disappeared in a flurry of black snowflakes.

When she reappeared, she was in front of Mikoto. "Yes, Mikoto-san?" Sakura asked Mikoto after a slight bow and Mikoto bowed slightly deep and then she called to Itachi. "Would you please take care of Itachi for about a week? We have a mission that will last any where from a day to a week. Would you like me to pay you?" Mikoto asked and Sakura chuckled. "No thank you. I'll help you out, because you are my Great Great Great Great Great Niece-in-law" Sakura said with a smile and Mikoto smiled as well. "Thank you soo much!" Mikoto said and she bounced off the porch and hugged Sakura. Sakura stood still, not used to humanly contact.

Mikoto bounded back when Itachi came down the stairs.

"Itachi-chan, I am soo sorry!" Mikoto said and she picked up Itachi. She was only about one month pregnant, so she was allowed to go onto missions until she hit the three month mark.

Mikoto practicly smothered him in kisses. "But, I have a mission to go onto. Would you mind being good for Sakura-chan? Please, and thank you!" Mikoto said and then her and Fugaku jumped off.

Sakura sweatdroped at the mood swings. "Wow, I am so glad I will never be able to get pregnant." Sakura mumbled and then she turned to Itachi. Itachi was nervous, again. "Well, what shall we be doing today?" Sakura asked Itachi and he smiled and ran up to her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up into his room. She was making it easy for him and following.

"Would you mind helping me with my homework? I am going to the Academy, and this homework is a little confusing" Itachi said and Sakura sat down beside his bed.

**10) You are on a mission to infiltrate another ninja's base, and a ninja swoops down and grabs your mission requirements(including a map, keys, etc.), your kunai, and your partner, where would you look for them? How would you look for them? For how long would you look for them? **

**Hint: You only have a day to look for the missing things and you took half a day to get there.**

"Hmm..that does seem hard…what grade are you in, in the Academy?" Sakura asked Itachi and he was confused, even more. "Oh wait, that was the schools at America. Nevermind." Sakura mumbled and then she turned to Itachi again. "Ok, what part are you confused on?" Sakura asked Itachi and he scooted over and she stood up and sat next to him, cross-legged.

"Well, it's the time that is my problem. I mean, the base is probably fairly large because there has to be bathrooms, bedrooms, kitchens, weapon rooms, meeting rooms, exedra exedra. So, where would I look first" Itachi said and Sakura thought for a moment. "Ok, if I was the enemy and I had your pencil and hid it, where would you look?" Sakura asked and she grabbed his pencil, and then it disappeared.

"H-Hey!" He yelled and he sulked for a minute. "Now now, we are ninja's, we can't sulk if something is stolen. Other ninja's may have missions to steal something from us. We are not going to sulk, we are going to look for it. Now tell me, where would you look first?" Sakura asked him and he thought for a second.

"Well, I would probably start to look in the fridge and other places that are uncommon for a pencil to be held." Itachi said and Sakrua chuckled and stood up from the bed. "Come, let's see what you find, then" Sakura said and Itachi jumped off the bed as well.

He walked downstairs and Sakura watched him as he ran to the kitchen and started to look in the fridge and freezer. "It's not in here!" Itachi called and then he walked out of the kitchen. "Ok, now where will you look?" Sakura asked and he looked around. "The plants" he said and then he went and checked the plants, only to find them empty. "Huh? I was sure they would be here.." Itachi mumbled and Sakura chuckled. "Now where?" Sakura asked and Itachi looked around and dived for the cushions.

Pretty soon, he had looked everywhere. "I bet you have it!" Itachi said and he dived for Sakura. Sakura caught him and put him back on the ground. "No, now where's the only place you have not looked?" Sakura asked and he looked to the pencil holder. He sweatdroped when he saw the pencil in plain view. "You moved it there!" Itachi accused and Sakura laughed

"No, it has been there this whole time." Itachi sweatdroped again and Sakura chuckled and went and got the pencil. "So, what was that supposed to teach me?" Itachi asked dumbfounded and Sakura walked over to the table. She sat on a cushion and patted the one next to her. He walked over there and she snapped her fingers. His homework and pencil was in front of him. "I shall tell you about that ability later on, but I'll explain what I was teaching you, now." Sakura said and he nodded and waited for her to continue.

"Firstly, you were smart to look in the un-expected place, but the smartest of people will trick others. Like I tricked you." Sakura smirked and she pointed to the fridge. "Usually, children will suggest the pencil holder, seeing as the pencil is usually there anyway. They don't know that it is the most obvious place to find it.

Adult ninja's usually make it seem like it is in the most difficult place or even the place where the object would less likely being. Why did you choose the fridge first?" Sakura asked and Itachi thought about it for a moment. "Well, there is food in the fridge and freezer, no pencils. I'm pretty sure no one is going to place a pencil in a freezer or fridge" Itachi said and Sakura smiled and patted his back softly. "Good job. Even some adults would have trouble with this sort of question. Moving on. The plants is another example. A pencil is made of wood, so it would be a good place to hide the pencil. But the pencil holder, everyone underestimates it. They think that no one is going to hide anything there, in plain view, no less" Sakura said and Itachi looked down cast. "Oh, don't feel bad. I'm just proud that you were able to get this much of the question" Itachi smiled at her and she smiled back.

"A good way to figure out which type a person is, you can look at her eyes and see their emotions. Us Uchiha's are especially known for this. Or, you could look at their actions. If they are hesitant or shy and like to feel secure, then they will probably hid it somewhere they can watch it, like a bedroom or something.

If he likes food, then it will probably be in the kitchen some where, like a fridge or freezer or even a stove. Some fools will even bake it with something and sometimes eat it. I have seen it done before, and it wasn't a pretty sight.

If they are outgoing and are blunt, then it will probably be some where out of their reach, but they will be able to feel secure with it.

If they have a special liking, like weapons, then the object will be where weapons are. Or even if they like to write, then it will be with many other scrolls. Understandable?" Sakura asked Itachi and he nodded. "Hai! This makes it so much easier! Arigatou, Onee-chan!" Itachi exclaimed and Sakura smiled and watched as he put down his answer.

That was the only question he had. All the others he had done by himself. Some of them, though, even Sakura would have had trouble with at the age of 10. She was a Jounin by then. Now, she is Kage level, if not above that.

On the bottom, it asked how you had done the questions, if you had problems, and other things like that. For all of them, he wrote down, "Myself, easy" but for question 10.(the question he had trouble on)he wrote down, "Sakura, my Onee-chan, medium. But now it is easy" Itachi ran up to his room and put the homework up. By now, it was about nine O'clock and he was getting tired.

"What time do you usually go to bed, Itachi-chan?" Sakura asked Itachi and he looked up at her shocked. "Do you not like it when I call you with -chan?" Sakura asked and Itachi hugged her legs. Her shoes were off, so he went to about her knees.

"I don't care, I was just shocked, Onee-chan!" Itachi exclaimed with a bright smile before he looked away and mumbled, "Sheesh, your always so formal" Sakura laughed and she sat down on her butt on the floor. "Well, I was born almost one hundred years ago, you could see why I am so formal." Sakura said with a smile and he smiled as well.

"Will you go out and looked at the stars with me, Onee-chan? I have no one to go and watch the stars with" Itachi pouted to Sakura and she laughed and smiled. "Sure, how about I bring us onto the roof, ok?" Sakura asked and sat turned around. Itachi crawled onto her back and she stood up and walked out of the house. She looked up and jumped backwards onto the roof. Itachi squealed in delight(Oocness! Oocness!! O.o) and Sakura laughed.

Sakura laid down and Itachi laid his head on her stomach, careful not to get his hair tangled in her belly button piercing. "Oh! A shooting star! Make a wish Onee-chan!" Itachi said and Sakura looked up to see the shooting star go past. "Wow…" Itachi mumbled and Sakura started to comb her fingers through Itachi's hair. Well, just his bangs. _'I wish Onee-chan would get to stay here with me for the rest of time!'_ Sakura giggled at his wish and he looked up at her with puppy dog eyes.

"I'll try my best" Sakura said with a soft smile and then someone jumped onto their roof. Sakura looked up and she saw Obito. "Hello, Obito-san." Sakura said and Obito nodded and came and sat beside her. "Do you mind if I come up and star gaze with you? I got bored and heard little Itachi squeal his little heart out" Itachi blushed and looked away. "So I just had to see what was going on." Obito smiled at Itachi and Itachi smiled and he got up. It is a really good thing that Sakura had secretly been getting his hair de-tangled from her piercing. Ugh, that would have sucked. Obito just stayed quiet as he looked up at the stars. Soon he had to leave, for Sakura heard his name being called.

Sakura sat up and soon, more child came up and gathered around. "Wow, I'm not used to seeing so many children in one spot" Sakura said and all the children laughed and smiled at Sakura.

"My name is Shisou, and I'm 7! In the Academy, I'm a year ahead of Itachi-chan" Shisou smiled at Itachi and Itachi smiled back. _'Oh, so this is the infamous Shisou Uchiha I have heard so much about from Itachi's thoughts. He sure looks as happy as he seems, I'll give him that'_ Sakura smiled as all the other children began to say there names.

"My name is Tsuki(moon), and I'm 8! And this is my twin sister, Luna. She is also 8. Kaa-san gave Luna her name because she had heard it a really long time ago and fell in love with the name. We are in the same year of the Academy with Itachi-kun." Tsuki said and Luna smiled and nodded. Tsuki had long hair that went to mid-back. Her hair was blue with black stripes. Her sister's, Luna, hair was the same style, but the opposite colors. Her hair with black with blue stripes. Their eyes were a light black, more of a onyx color, really.

"My name is Yorokobi(Joy), and I'm five! I am just now starting the Academy" a little boy said. He had hair that was spiked slightly and on the tips, Sakura noticed that the tips were a bright blue. (And no, his hair isn't like Sasuke's, it's more like Naruto's…except not as poofy O.o) His eyes were a deep onyx that could trap you forever.

"My name is Houseki(My Jewel), and I'm 14. I am a Genin. It's very nice to meet you" Houseki had white hair, actually, and on the tips it was black. His hair was spiked like a chicken butt(hehe, couldn't resist!). His eyes were a deadly black that sparkled with excitement, in fact, it sparkled like a gem.

"My name is Ai(love), and I am 15. I am currently a Jounin" Ai said and Sakura smiled at her caringly. She had blood red hair that framed her heart shaped face. Her eyes were more of a blue color then anything(Hey, there is SO not a rule that has to do with what the Uchiha HAS to look like! Yesh!).

"My name is Shiro(white) and I'm 10. I am in the same year of the Academy as Itachi-kun. And that is my name because of my eyes, my mother tells me" Shiro said and indeed, his eyes were a pure white. His hair was a pure black pony-tail(Shikamaru style).

"My name is Yuuki(brave) and I'm 9. I'm a year behind Itachi-kun in the Academy" Sakura's smiled widely at his name. She always did love that name. His hair was brown and was also in Shikamaru style. His eyes were a deep abyss of onyx.

"My name is Saisai(Beloved), but you can call me Sai. By the way, I'm almost 11! I'm in my last year at the Academy" Sakura smiled at her and she smiled right back. Her hair was a light red in the style of a low pony-tail that went to her waist. Her eyes were black.

"My name is Hogo(protect), and I'm 13. I'm currently a Chunin" Hogo said and Sakrua smiled up at him. Hogo had black hair that was short. His eyes were blue that were always hard, but yet soft.

"My name is Honoo(flame) and I'm 15. I am a Jounin." Honoo said and indeed, he looked like a Jounin. His eyes were black with red looking irises that made it look like flames. His hair was black and Naruto style.

"Hello, my name is Kichou(Precious). I am 17 and I am currently a ANBU." Sakura nodded to Kichou to tell her that Kichou had her respect. She had white hair that had blotches of black in her hair. Her hair was in pig-tails. The pony-tails holders were black. She had dark green eyes that were hardened. A effect of being a ANBU. Sakura knew this herself, but now she is long past ANBU, and maybe even close to passing Kage level.

"My name is Bi(beautiful), and I am 13. I am a Genin" Bi had blue hair that was in the Sakura Shippuden style(in the original manga/anime). Her eyes were a soft onyx and her voice sounded like a choir of violens.

"My name is Jushki(Pure), and I'm about 7. I am in the Academy, and in the same class with Itachi-kun." Junski then ran over to Itachi to ask him about the homework. She had black hair that was long and framed her heart shaped face(Sakura's original style when she was thirteen in the original anime/manga. Before Kin cut it all off…T.T). Her eyes shined blue and was filled with innocence and purity.

"Well, I know this will be troublesome, but does anyone need any help with anything ninja-wise??" Sakura asked and Bi, Jushki, Kichou, Hogo, Saisai, Shiro, Ai, Houseki, Tsuki, and Luna came running at her.

"Hahahah! Hey now! Calm down. I'll make clones, ok?" Sakura asked and without even doing handsigns, she made nine clones. The clones separated on the roof with different children. The original Sakura went over with Kichou.

"Um….I heard you talking about how you were a…a..Uhh..pure-blooded vampire" Kichou said meekly and Sakura sighed. "You mean to tell me, that the Uchiha's don't teach the new vampires about how to be a vampire?" Sakura asked and Kichou shook her head no. "But, that's because most of their vampire blood was sealed…including Itachi-kun's. Can you tell by the smell?" Sakura nodded to her and she looked at Itachi who was sitting on the edge of the roof looking down on the ground slightly sad. He would glance at Sakura every once in a while.

"Yes. Why do they do that? It will kill them when they start to get over 20." Sakura said and Kichou gasped. "A-Are you serious?? No one knows about me being a vampire yet, so would you help me keep it that way?" Kichou asked and Sakura nodded. "Yes, but the worst they could do to you now was to kick you out of the clan. But with me here, they couldn't do that. But if Fugaku tries to do it anyway, then I'll take over the Uchiha clan once again. I won't stand for him kicking out innocent kids. So, your truly 17?" she asked and Kichou nodded.

"Hai, I am truly 17." Kichou looked down and Sakura sat down and Kichou followed suit.

"Well, whenever you are not on your missions, find me. You should be able to find me, now that you can smell me correctly." Sakura smirked and Kichou nodded and she sniffed once, but made it look like she didn't. Sakura reached out and took Kichou's wrist. "Has anyone tried to cut you or make you bleed in any way?" Sakura asked and Kichou shook her head no.

"No, every time someone would try, I would run away or attack them." Kichou said and Sakura nodded. "Good." Sakrua said and Kichou was confused. "Why is that good?" Kichou asked and Sakura chuckled.

"My dear child, you cannot bleed" Sakura said and she slit Kichou's wrist. Kichou ripped her arm away from Sakura, expecting her wrist to be bleeding, but she didn't feel anything, so she looked down to see that nothing was coming out. In fact, she could see it healing. "You see, vampires cannot bleed. Your blood is dried, and there is only one place where we truly have blood. And that is in our neck. That is because in the older times, I haven whitnessed it, we would suck the blood out of a vampire to heal our own wounds, very much faster then the normal rate." Sakura said and then the two of them stood up.

"But remember, you have to come and see me often so we can train and practice with your vampire instincs and other things, ok?" Sakura asked Kichou, who nodded and then she looked around. All of the children were asleep or half-way asleep. Sakura's clones had them in their hands.

"Come, let's go and deliver these children before their parents get worried sick." Sakura said and all of the clones spread out and returned the children.

"Well, I must get home. I have a mission early tomorrow. It's at about 8 O'clock." Kichou said and then she sighed and jumped off and ran to her house. Itachi was laying down on the roof asleep. Sakura looked over at him with soft eyes. She walked over to him and picked him up bridal style. She looked off of the roof to see that they were over his room window. Sakura jumped down slightly and she grabbed onto the roof and swung from the roof into the open window.

Skaura put Itachi into his bed and tucked him in. Before she could get off of his bed, Itachi's eyes were open and he had a hold of her sleeve. "Stay with me, Onee-chan. Don't leave me." Itachi said slightly fearful and Sakura nodded and she crawled into the bed with him. She laid on top of the sheets and he fell asleep with his head on her shoulder.

When little Itachi woke up, Sakura was still there, and she had her eyes closed, in a deep sleep, he thought. Sakura's eyes opened and she looked at Itachi. "Good morning, Itachi-chan. What do you want for breakfast?" Sakura asked and Itachi thought about it for a moment. "eggs and toast!" Itachi exclaimed and Sakura giggled and ran off downstairs. When Itachi was ready and everything, the breakfast was already done.

"Mmm..this is soooo good, Onee-chan!" Itachi said and he dug into the food. Sakura giggled and she went and sat beside him. "Oh, you have to go to the Academy, correct?" Sakura asked Itachi and he nodded. He finished and he ran up into his room and got his thinks.

When he came back, Sakura was re-dressed and ready to go, as well.

"Well, let's go, Itachi-chan" Sakura said and she held out her hand. He ran up to her and grabbed onto her hand.

As the two of them walked down the streets, Uchiha's would bow to Sakura, now knowing who she really was.

"Onee-chan, why does all of the Uchiha's bow to you?" Itachi whispered up to Sakura and she chuckled. "Because they know that I am a very old Uchiha. I am a vampire, as well. I helped create this village, and they are repaying me with respecting me by bowing" Sakura said and she looked down at Itachi with soft eyes.

When the two of them got to the Academy, Itachi mumbled a 'shoot'. "I forgot, today was bring your paretns with you, day." Itachi said and Sakura looked around. Of course, there were teachers around and everything.

She even saw Kichou walking around, protecting the Academy no doubt, doused in her ANBU outfit. Sakura knew not to disturb her. She also saw Junsui, Luna and Tsuki, and even Ai and another man that was with her.

"Hello, Sakura-chan" Ai came up to her with a smile and she bent down and picked up Itachi. Itachi hugged her around the neck before Ai put him down. "Oh, so this is the infamous Sakura Uchiha I have heard so much about" The man said and he shook Sakura's hand. "My name is Kudo(The Painful World) Hyuuga" he said and he bowed to Sakura. Sakura bowed back and said, "Hello, my name is Sakura Uchiha, as Ai has probably told you." Sakura and Kudo straightened up their backs. "Is there something going on?" Sakura asked and Ai nodded, but Kudo didn't do anything. He didn't want to tell Sakura, in fear of the mission failure.

"The Hokage is coming and we are to protect him in case someone or something tries to strike. There are all ranks here, well, other then the Academy students" Ai giggled and Kudo narrowed his eyes at her. "Don't worry about the mission failure, Kudo" Sakura said and Kudo looked at her with widened eyes.

"How did.." Kudo was speechless. "She's _very_ special!" Ai said and Sakura looked at her with a smile before she looked down at the confused Itachi. "Well, if you would please excuse me, I have to take Itachi-chan to his class. Good day" Sakura said with a smile and a head bow. Then she ushered Itachi into the Academy after he said bye to Ai.

"What's so special about her? She seems normal…just..really formal" Kudo said and he activated his Byakugan. Sakura felt it on her, and turned her head and smirked before they entered the Academy. "She knew that I used my Byakugan on her…and, my! What a large amount of chakra she has! How old was she again?" Ai thought about it, she was about to tell him almost 100, but decided against it. "She's 18" Ai said, and then they got back to patrolling and protecting the Academy.

Itachi ran into his classroom holding Sakura's hand as she walked fastly to keep up with him. "Aa! There's Itachi! Come on, Itachi. Or your going to be late!" Iruka said and he looked at Sakura. "Aha, and who is this? Where's Mikoto-san?" Iruka asked Itachi and Itachi looked up at Sakura. "My name is Sakura Uchiha. It's nice to meet you, Iruka-san. Mikoto-san is on a mission. So I am here in her place." Sakura said and Iruka looked like a fish. "H-How did you know my name?" Iruka asked and Sakura flashed him a smirk. "The Hokage is very grateful" Sakura said and then she looked at Itachi and told him to go ahead and find his seat.

Itachi went and sat between Tsuki and Luna. "Hello Tsuki-chan. Luna-chan" Sakura said and she stood behind Itachi. The two girls squeeled and hugged her. She "Oofed" and patted their backs. "Hello, Sakura-sama. It's a pleasure to get to meet you personally" Tsuki and Luna's mother said with a smile. Luna and Tsuki's mothers name was Hoshi(star) and her husbands name was Kumo(cloud). Kumo was standing behind Luna and Hoshi was standing behind Tsuki.

"Hello, Hoshi-san. Kumo-san" Sakura said and said people looked at her surprised before they remembered. "Oh yeah, I'm still not used to having people being able to read my mind" Hoshi giggled nervously and Sakura smiled pleasantly. "Don't worry, I don't do it intentionally. It's become a habit." Sakura said and Kumo and Hoshi smiled at her.

Shiro and Junski then came up to Sakura and hugged her legs. "Hello Shiro-kun, Junski-chan. I hope you two are being good and not being a hassle to your parents." Sakura said and Shiro and Junski blushed and looked behind them.

"Sakura-sama!!" Junski and Shiro's mother said shocked. "I-I'm so sorry for letting him/her out of my sight!" Shiro and Junski's mothers said at the same time and they bowed their heads. "It's quite alright. I don't mind." Sakura said with a smile and Junski's mother, Hana(flower; petal; edge; tip; point; end; flower; nose), and Shiro's mother, Akiraka(clear; plain; evident; obvious), sighed in relief and straightened up. Tsuki, Itachi, and Luna got up from their seats and went over to Sakura. Sakura smiled at all the children that were surrounding her. Itachi was in front of her, Tsuki on his left, Luna on Itachi's right, Shiro behind Itachi, and Junski looked up at her from on the right of Shiro. They had their heads tilted up and looked at her with a smile.

"Why don't you five get to your seats so Iruka can get class started, Ne?" Sakura asked and Kumo, Hoshi, Hana, and Akiraka looked to Iruka to see that he was ready. The four parents looked startled and ushered their kids to their seats. Itachi ran to his seat between Tsuki and Luna and Sakura stood behind him.

All the other parents had their own seats beside the child, but Sakura chose to just stand behind Itachi.

After class let out, Sakura stretched slightly. Itachi grabbed her hand and they headed out to the playgrounds. It was break time, by the way.

When Sakura got outside, the Hokage was standing there. Sakura went and stood beside him. Some ANBU were very weary of her and she didn't even look at them.

"Sarutobi-san, what is your reasons for being here?" Sakura asked Sarutobi and the ANBU growled. Sakura still didn't notice them. Sarutobi looked up at her shocked and he chuckled. "Aa, yes, Sakura-sama, nice to see you." Sakura was confused by the suffix, but didn't let it show. "Anyway, I'm here because I have to talk to the little ones, they will be graduating next year, so they must start their training. I'm sure little Itachi has already started, knowing his father." Sarutobi said and Sakura nodded.

"I agree, his father does seem like the type to not be the one to be shoved, he's the type to be doing the shoving." Sakura said and Sarutobi nodded. "Agreed." Sarutobi said and the two of them continued to watch the children in silence. Soon, the children had to go up onto the Academy room. Sakura stood beside Sarutobi on the left and Kichou on his right.

During the speech, Sakura had been talking with Madara, so she didn't know what he was talking about.

"**Why is it that you do not call the current Hokage with the -sama suffix, but he calls you with that suffix. That's confusing"** Madara was lounging on a chair in their minds. To communicate better, they had a white room that had couches and things like that. Sakura's head was in his lap as he combed his fingers through her hair.

They had their onyx eyes shown, no Sharingan.

Sakura's eyes were closed, though, as she felt her brothers fingers through her hair.

"_He is a polite old man who has not seen the war that we had to fight. He knows nothing of us Uchiha's, just what we have forged. The Senju's were always fools. I wonder, who will he pick to be the next Hokage? Wait, wasn't Orochimaru one of Sarutobi's students?" _Sakura asked Madara and she opened her eyes. His right eye was still covered by his long black Uchiha hair(not to mention sexy..Mmm…anyway).

"**Yes, I do believe so. So, how has Konoha been without us?"** Madara asked Sakura and then he laughed. _"From the looks of it, the ANBU and Jounin are trained good, the Chunin's aren't half bad, I guess. And the Genin…well, the only ones trained correctly are probably the Uchiha Genins. They are formal, well trained, and know things. Little Itachi is a very smart six year old."_ Sakura said and then she showed him the memory of that test.

"**What was with the pencil in the fridge, though? I don't think any idiot would put it there" **Madara said with a twitching eye brow and Sakura laughed and she reached over and played with the bangs of his hair that was hanging over his right eye.

"_Hey, who is the idiot who put the TV remote control in the freezer when you were trying to hide it from me, Hmm?" _ Sakura asked Madara with a smirk and he looked away, keeping his head in place so his sister could keep playing with his bangs. **"S-Shut up! We were only 15!!"** Sakura laughed at him and he 'hmphed' and cross his arms over his chest. Sakura let go of his hair and she sat up. _"Don't worry, Nee-san, I'm only kidding"_ Sakura said and he looked at her with a smirk. **"Ne, Sakura-chan, shouldn't you be snapping out of it?"** Madara smirked when her eyes widened. She punched his arm before she disappeared. **"That's my sister, always forgetting about the real world and always talking to me" **Madara sighed annoyed and he stood up and stretched** "I guess I better get back to being the Mizukage..Ugh. Stupid paperwork"** Madara sulked before he, to, disappeared

When Sakura blinked, the only one there was Itachi and Sarutobi.

"Huh?" Sakura mumbled and she closed her eyes and rubbed them. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times. "Sorry, I was thinking." Sakura sweatdroped and Itachi sighed in relief. "Ok, is class for today over?" Sakura asked Itachi and he nodded.

"Hai! But, we have homework tonight" Itachi mumbled the last part and Sakura giggled. "Well then, let's get home and start on it, ok?" Sakura asked and he nodded and he grabbed her hand. "Good bye, Sarutobi-san" Sakura nodded to Sarutobi and then the two of them walked off.

"Onee-chan, what does it feel like when you do the black snowflakes?" Itachi asked Sakura meekly and she giggled. "Would you like me to show you?" Sakura smirked down at him and he looked up at her and nodded. "Alright. Up we go" Sakura said and she reached down for him and picked him up and put him on her hip. "You ready, Itachi-chan?" Sakura asked and she stopped in the middle of the road. People stopped walking in the roads and looked at her. "Yep!" he said and she nodded and smirked.

She chuckled and said, "Ja." Before Sakura's feet started to disappear in a flurry of black snow flakes. Itachi looked down slightly to see that her waist was gone. "Gah!" he said and then he started to disappear. "It feels so weird!" he said while smiling and she chuckled. "You get used to it after you train with it. Should we start your training in things?" Sakura asked and he nodded and smiled. "Hai!" and then they disappeared completely, leaving Sakura's dark chuckle in the village. All the villagers that heard the chuckle were scared of her, now.

When the two of the reappeared, Itachi ran to a bucket and threw up. Sakura was over there in a second and she held back his bangs.

When he was done, he groaned. "I'm sorry, Itachi-chan. I forgot that your little stomach might not be able to handle the ride" Sakura said and she pulled out a napkin and handed it to him. He whipped his mouth and he stood up. But right when he did, he fell. Sakura caught him before he fell to the floor and she picked him up bridal style. She jumped up into his window and she put him on his bed. She ran to the bathroom and got a washcloth and wet it. She ran into the kitchen and got a pan and she ran back up the stairs to Itachi's room.

Itachi groaned and tried to move but he just groaned and gaged.

"Don't try to move for a hour, Itachi-chan. Your muscles are too tensed up. The pain will make you throw up. I guess we should not had done that." Sakura said and she went and she pushed him up and crawled behind him. She wrapped her arms under his arms and he was blushing like mad!

Itachi slowly relaxed and fell asleep, even though she was ice cold.

When he woke up, Sakura was gone and he felt better. He got up and went to the bathroom.

When he came out, Sakura was sitting on his bed. "Shall we do your homework, Itachi-chan?" Sakura asked and Itachi nodded and ran over to his desk and sat down. His homework already on the table. He started to do the homework while Sakura was silently looking down at his paper while he worked.

When he was finished, he looked up and Sakura looked at him and backed away a step. He got out of the chair and put his homework up.

* * *

**A/N Ugh. Yeah, suckish way to end a chapter, but I ran out of ideas. So, yeah. Plus, this one is 17 pages with the font of 11. So, yeah, be happy. I'll have the next one out soon.**

**Review! Flamers will be thrown to Sakura for food! "XD**

**~/Takai-sama\~**

**-teh girl who is very bored. And very tired….T.X-**


	2. One Year Time Skip

**A/N Ahhhh, thank you all so much, this chapter is dedicated to ALL of those who have reviewed this fanfiction! I'm deadly sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I can't help it. Hehe..I kindof, erm, forgot about it…Anyway, READ AWAY, PEOPLE!**

_Chapter two: One year Time Skip_

Two months after Uchiha Sasuke had been born, a catastrophe took place.

"Itachi! Get everyone into the Hokage's Monument!" Sakura ordered Itachi who nodded and ran to the Uchiha estate. Sakura sighed and she looked at the Kyuubi no Yoko(The nine-tailed fox). She walked towards it and she smirked up at it. "Well, if it isn't the little foxxie." She purred up to the fox and he looked down at her with slightly wide red-piercing demon eyes. Sakura's own eyes flashed to her Mangenkyou Sharingan and she watch every one of Kyuubi's movements.

"Sakura-chan! Get out of there!!" Yondaime yelled at her from his place on Gamabunta's. Sakura reached out slightly and her nails grew into claws. She growled and her canines grew into fangs. "Let's play" Sakura purred and then her eyes shined blood red, but not from the Sharingan. She's just hit the demon stage. "What the-Sakura-chan!! Get away from it! It'll kill you! You couldn't possibly be strong enough to kill a demon!" Minato yelled at Sakura and she growled and phased out, phasing back in when she was on top of Gamabunta's head. She had a hold of Minato's throat as he choked "Shut up, I am a vampire, and I am a very pissed off vampire, to. I'll let you seal the Kyuubi, but I'm going to at least have my own fun. God knows I don't have any more challenges." Sakura growled and then she threw Minato down onto Gamabunta's head and then she backflipped onto Kyuubi's head. "Hello, Kyuubi-san, will you be able to provide me with some challenge?" Sakura purred and then Kyuubi started to run around, destroying buildings and trying to get her off of his head. "Ohh, so the kitty's going to use his tails. I'll use my fangs!" Sakura then used her claws to hold onto his neck and she bit into his neck.

Kyuubi threw his head up and used his tails to try to get her off of him. She used one hand to block them all.

"What the-she's drinking Kyuubi's blood?" Gamabunta asked and no one could move, not one ninja. The sound of draining blood was all that was heard, along with Kyuubi's screams of pain.

Sakura unlatched her fangs from Kyuubi's neck and she purred, "Very good, Kyuubi-san. I've always loved demon blood" Sakura then chuckled darkly and she put her feet on Kyuubi's neck. "Now, Minato! Use the seal now!!" Sakura commanded and then she brought her claws out of Kyuubi's neck and she pushed off, making him fall down. She then jumped down and tied him down with a lot of rope.

She jumped up onto Gamabunta's head and he snarled at her. She stood beside Minato as he did the correct seals. Then, Sakura's keen demon eyes caught sight of the Shinigami. "And you humans are so scared of that." Sakura scoffed and then she turned to the Shinigami who was sucking up Kyuubi's soul. "Aww, it looks like the Kitty's going bye-bye. I'll have to schedule another play-date" Sakura purred to herself and Minato's eye brow twitched. He wasn't exactly fond of her as he used to be.

Minato then put his hand on Naruto's stomach and a seal bubbled onto the child's stomach. "Minato, your going to die after this is done, you know that, right?" Sakura questioned Minato softly as she held onto his shoulder's and pouring some chakra into him to keep him from dying in the middle of the sealing. "I'm giving you some of my chakra, it'll give you five minutes to live until you die from chakra lose. After that, then you will be inside of the Shinigami's belly. I hope you understand this?" Sakura told Minato and she kept pouring chakra into him. The sweat that had started to form on his forehead went away and he felt rejuvenated. "Thank you, Sakura-chan." Minato said softly and then he finished the seal, the Kyuubi fully sealed into the child's belly.

"Minato-kun!" the voice of Kushina yelled and Minato smiled to her and she jumped onto Gamabunta's back as well. She ran to Minato and hugged him while crying. "Y-Your going to die, aren't you!?" Kushina yelled in his chest and he sighed sadly and held onto Naruto. The three of them looked peaceful. "Minato, do what you need to do, the chakra that I put in your body is almost gone. You have three minutes" Sakura then walked away and into the darkness, going to the Hokage's monument.

"M-Minato-kun, what did she mean?" Kushina asked worriedly and Minato sighed and he patted the back of Kushina's head and kissed her quickly. "She gave me some of her own chakra so I could stay alive for five minutes." Minato said and then he turned to Jiraya, who was on the ground beside Gamabunta. "I want Naruto to be treated like a hero, not a demon. Please, watch over him, Jiraya." Minato pleaded and Jiraya looked up and grinned. "I'll tell Sakura-chan for you, I can't be here very long, you know? I have….research to do" Jiraya grinned and he giggled. Minato sighed annoyed and then he gave Naruto to Kushina. "Kushina-chan.." he said and then he kissed her once again. "Please, take care." Then he looked down to the naked baby in their arms. "You to, Naruto-chan. Be careful." Then he kissed Naruto's forehead and he fell backwards, Naruto going into Kushina's hands.

"Oops, I lied, it was only four minutes that he would live" Sakura mumbled to herself while she was trying to get the people out of the monument.

Sakura smirked when she heard Kushina sob, but she ushered the whole Uchiha clan to go back to the district. She stopped and told them to go on when she felt Jiraya's chakra close by.

"What do you need, Jiraya-san?" Sakura asked and she turned and looked back at him. She had her Sharingan turned off and her claws were nails again and her fangs had gone almost completely in. I guess I never said it. Her fangs are like dog fangs, they are still slightly long but not that much. "Uchiha-sama, Minato-sama told me to tell you that you are to watch over the boy, Naruto. He also said that he wants Naruto to be treated like a hero, not a demon" Sakura closed her eyes and she sighed. "His last wish is going to be denied. Have you seen the way that people look at me? Even though I helped to create this village, people still hate me. I'm sure they would try to kill me, if it wasn't for the fact that I could destroy this village easily." Sakura opened her eyes and she looked into Jiraya's shocked ones. "Naruto has a demon sealed in him, he's going to be treated the same way, but he'll have to be watched. The villagers will kill him, every single chance they get. I'll watch over him, and if needed, then I'll protect him." Sakura said and then she turned back around and said, "Good night, Jiraya-san. I will be sure to gather people to help with the construction of the village." Sakura then walked into the darkness of the Uchiha District, leaving Jiraya's eyes to darken before he, to, disappeared.

A year later, Sasuke and Naruto were wobbling while they walked. Sasuke and Naruto loved to be around Sakura. In fact, Sasuke's first word was "Onee-chan" for Sakura. The Uchiha's had been surprised and Sakura had smiled and kissed his forehead and picked him up. Naruto's first word, since Sakura stays there in the dirty old apartment, was "Kaa-san" to Sakura, to. Sakura had been completely caught off-guard and had fallen off of the bed that she had been laying on.

Naruto crawled onto her lap and he burped before he started to gurgle, drool coming out of his mouth. He had been on the bed that Sakura had been and he crawled onto her lap and he was laying on her stomach over her knees. Sakura looked outside to see that it was around 10 AM. She grabbed onto Naruto under his under arms and she picked him up before she stood up.

She took him over to the sink and she gave him a quick bath-which she got absolutely soaked from- and then she went and changed herself and Naruto. "Now then, we are going to go out shopping. You be a good boy, ok?" Sakura cooed to Naruto who grinned and clapped. Sakura smiled and she walked to the door. She got on a jacket and she cradled Naruto in her arms. She walked out of the house(after getting the house keys and other things and locking the door) and she walked into town.

"Hey, what's she doing with that monster? Why doesn't she just kill it?" a woman said as she held her daughter closer to her. Sakura sighed and she turned to the woman and got in her face. "Tell me that in my face, mortal. I dare you, see what will happen. Try to talk about me behind my back, and I'll slit your throat without a second-fucking-thought." Sakura hissed to the woman and the people who were surrounding them ran away. The woman stood there shaking in fear with her child looking at Naruto with a confused look.

"Well, we must go shopping, let's get back to what we were doing, Naruto-chan." Sakura cooed to Naruto who looked up at her with a grin. He nodded and he said, "Hai, Kaa-san!" in a babyish voice. It slightly slurred and ran together, but Sakura understood it perfectly. "That's my good boy" Sakura smiled down at the boy and then she walked away from the frightened mother.

When she got to the grocery store, she met Mikoto and Sasuke. Sasuke looked up at her and yelled, "Onee-chan!!" while reaching for her. Mikoto hadn't noticed her until then. Sakura smiled at him and she waved at him. She held Naruto on her left shoulder and he turned his little back around slightly to look at Mikoto and Sasuke with blinking eyes. "Hello Sasuke-chan. How are you today?" Sakura cooed to Sasuke and Mikoto giggled and she gave Sasuke to Sakura. She was about to take Naruto from her, but Naruto shook his head no and cuddled into Sakura's neck. "I'm sorry, Mikoto-chan. He's not used to having someone else hold him. You know, after what happened." Sakura said and then she told Naruto to stop hiding. He slowly went out of hiding and looked at Sasuke. The two of them blinked at each other before the grabbed onto Sakura's neck and yelled, "Mine!".

Sakura sighed and she stopped her breathing and said, "Boys, your going to have to let go of me." Sakura cooed, not even slightly winded, which Mikoto gaped at and got jealous at. Sakura grinned slightly when the two boys let go of her neck and said their sorry's. "Oh, how is Itachi-chan doing? I haven't got to see him in a while. How is Fugaku treating him, by the way?" Sakura asked and Mikoto sighed. "He's doing…good? Fugaku's just fine on him, except for telling him that emotions are bad and should not be used" Sakura sighed and she said, "Well, that's how the Uchiha's have thought about it for years and years. He's five, Mikoto-chan, he'll be fine. That's when I became the age of showing as a vampire, just be glad that you had his Uchiha vampire blood sealed. They had to restrain me, otherwise I would've slaughtered the Uchiha clan." Sakura said naturally and Mikoto gaped and said, "S-Seriously?" she asked, like a little girl who loved the current story and was eager to know more.

"Hai, Mikoto-chan, I was the stronger known _person_ for years on in. No one knew I was a vampire…until I turned into a demon" Sakura smirked when Mikoto's eyes widened. "Come, I'll tell you what happened, let's go and sit down." Mikoto nodded excitedly and she took Sasuke from her and Sakura smiled slightly and then the two women went and sat down on the benches that was on the side of the store. The store was slightly large, and carried weapons, clothing, and medical things. This is the store that almost everyone goes to, even citizens.

"Anyway, a vampire has what we call, a "demon mode". When a vampire has gone into this mode, you should run, all of you. Our eyes glow a blood red, our nails become longer claws, and our fangs..well, all of our teeth sharpen and harden, making us being able to shred anything and anyone we sink our teeth into. I used this form with the Kyuubi battle. That's why I was able to bite beyond his demon chakra and his skin. He had a lot of fur, which I didn't like, but his blood and chakra is what I was after. I put a tranquilizer poison in his system, which is why he was so tired after I got through with him. He had a lot more blood then I could handle, I would have to bring all of the vampires that I killed back to life and have all of us feed off of him, but that still wouldn't be enough…" Sakura shook her head and then she snapped out of it and said, "Well, since he is inside Naruto, he is still unconscious. I put enough to knock him out until Naruto's around 13 years old. I'm going to stay here and be with him until then. I'll have to go on every mission with him and his team, making sure that Kyuubi doesn't awaken, I'll even have to stay in his apartment like we are now. But I've been thinking, I might get us a house in the Uchiha district, would that be fine, Mikoto-chan?" Sakura looked at Mikoto who thought about it.

"I'm sure that Fugaku-kun would have a little problem with the Kyuubi being sealed into Naruto-chan and everything, but other then that, I'm sure that he wouldn't mind. It is your district anyway, isn't it?" Mikoto asked and Sakura giggled and said, "Yes, but I am not the current clan leader. I do not control the Uchiha grounds. Have you ever wondered why the Uchiha's are huddled up in the corner of Konoha? The farthest corner, none-the-less." Sakura asked and she started to bounce Naruto who was laying across her lap. He was giggling and gurgling, but Mikoto and Sakura were giggling. Mikoto giggled once more and then she laid Sasuke down across her lap and began to bounce him lightly. "Sure. I have wondered that once or twice." Mikoto said thoughtful and Sakura's lips went into a grim line. "If I get angry, please excuse me." Sakura said and then she put her head down in slight shame, but otherwise to look down at Naruto who was grinning while he was making sounds, making it sound like he was being pushed up and down, which is exactly what's happening.

"The Senju clan took over Konoha and mended it to their liking, making sure that only Senju's could rule. My brother and I became infuriated, and tried to take back what was rightfully ours. My brother was one of the kindest and sweetest men that you could have ever met. Every girl he had talked to had fallen in love with him. He had almost all the village women at his feet, begging to be his bride. I would have to kick them out of the house. But anyway, the Senju saw this and moved us away from Konoha. They said that it was for our own safety. Back then, the clan was weak and naïve. Now, the clan is stronger, but still weak in it's own scent. The children are not growing like they should, and the adults are strong, but not strong enough to protect the entire clan, sorry if that was insulting" Sakura looked up at Mikoto to see that she was in thought while Sasuke looked up with a pacifier in his mouth.

Sakura cooed to Sasuke and he looked at her with a smile. Naruto then looked up at Sakura with his own orange pacifier in his mouth. Sasuke's was navy blue. Naruto gurgled slightly and Sakura giggled and looked down at him with soft eyes. "The clan is still naïve like back then, but they are becoming stronger in their own scents. If there is any trouble in the clan, just call my name to the wind, and I'll be by your side as soon as possible." Sakura then turned and look at Mikoto with soft eyes. "You know, I kindof think of you as my own daughter" Sakura said and Mikoto looked up at Sakura and grinned. Mikoto scooted closer to Sakura and she hugged her. "And I think of you as a mother, Sakura-chan. I am so glad that you are alive today. Your brother sounds like the ideal man for any woman anymore" Mikoto sighed softly and then she went back to playing with her son. "Do you want me to tell you about my brothers?" Sakura asked her softly and Mikoto shot her head up to look at her eagerly. "Yes, please!" Mikoto said and she hugged Sasuke lightly in excitement.

"Alright. My older brother was named Uchiha Madara. He is legendary in these lands. My younger brother was named Uchiha Izuna. He was adorable. He was the baby brother and he loved Madara-chan and I dearly. Sadly, someone had come behind Madara and had stabbed Madara in the eyes. I had been on a mission, so when I got back, I was infuriated and went and hunted down those who hurt my Aniki. I killed them in cold blood, and told the Senju's to never come near my brothers again, or there would be hell to pay. Just thinking about it makes me infuriated." Sakura shivered with excitement and then she calmed down.

"Izuna was so worried about him. He gave Madara-chan his own eyes in order for Madara-chan to keep fighting. The council…they killed Izuna, seeing as Izuna could no longer see. Madara got the eternal Mangenkyou, but it went to waste when he passed away. I'm getting ahead of myself!

Izuna was killed by the council because he couldn't see and wouldn't be any use to us in the war. I was forced to help, as well. I could have killed the council, but then who would take their place? Certainly not I, I would have destroyed the whole clan and no one of the current Uchiha's would be alive.

Anyway, Madara was the next. After him and I left Konoha, he came back to where it's now called "Valley of the End". Hashirama had battled with my brother and they kept it going for a few hours. Finally, my brother made one tiny mistake, he lost his step. Hashirama used that to his advantage and used the time he had, no mercy. He killed my brother with one hit, he stabbed him very near the heart, and in fact, nicked his heart. I had been watching to watch out for my brother-without him knowing-and I ran forward when Madara-chan went down" Sakura looked down and she closed her eyes, to hide the sadness from others. "He fell right into my arms. Before he died, he said, _"Why did you come for me, Imotou-chan? I told you to stay back!"_ and then he just…._died_. I was so angry at myself that I had been weak, but I had only been around 17 at that time, naïve, weak, and non-caring about the clan. I stood up and walked over to Hashirama. He looked at me blankly and I told him that he would die the most painful way possible by my hands. I held onto Madara-chan and then we disappeared. That's how the two of them died.

The Senju and Uchiha had formed a truce, and Madara-chan and I disagreed with it. After I went into hiding and my brother died, people started to see like I did back then. Now, almost the whole Uchiha clan sees it as I do." Sakura leaned back and she held Naruto to her. Mikoto slowed her bouncing and she looked at Sakura with saddened eyes.

"I…I'm so sorry, Sakura-chan. I didn't know that life back then was that hard." Sakura sighed and she said, "Did you think it was easy? I had fought in the war since I was five. I was forced to learn the arts of the ninja at age five, and once I graduated the Academy, they sent me out to fight. Back then, I couldn't control myself and slaughtered a bunch of them. I didn't have a demon form back then" Sakura then snapped out of it and she looked to Mikoto with a soft smile. "Well, shall we be leaving? I have all of my things" Mikoto agreed and the two of them hugged and Sakura kissed Mikoto on the cheek before the two of them split-way.

**--**

Sasuke was, now, five and Itachi was ten. Itachi has had his Sharingan for one year. At first, it was Fugaku who was training him, but that proved to be pointless because Fugaku didn't exactly have all the time in the world for Itachi. So, Sakura took things into her own hands…

_--Flashback--_

_Itachi had just graduated from the Academy, meaning that he was seven. Sakura was sitting with Itachi beside her on her left and Fugaku in front of her, all three emotionless. Well, Itachi was confused, and it showed in his eyes, other then that, he was practicly emotionless._

"_Fugaku-san, I think that you should allow me to train Itachi-chan, here. You seem to be too busy to train with him some times, and he needs to train regularly, or his training sessions will be pointless" Sakura said bluntly and Fugaku looked taken by for a moment before he cleared his throat. "And you would be able to do better?" Fugaku asked, his right eye brow twitching at how Sakura was judging him on his training of his own son._

"_I am not saying that, I am saying that the training you are currently doing is utterly pointless and that you are wasting your time-and Itachi-chan's time-if you keep at it like this. His muscles will grow with continuous training, and you are on-and-off. Your acting as a light switch for his training. You are running the bill up with the constant flickering of the light. The light either needs to be on…or off." Sakura said and Fugaku looked seriously taken back, and he didn't bother to hide it._

"_What _right_ do you _have_ to judge how I train _my _son!?" Fugaku yelled at Sakura and she remained emotionless. "You must remember, Fugaku-san, I am merely protecting Itachi from your non-parenting. I am just acting like another mother for Itachi-chan, seeing as you are not taking the part as the second parent" Sakura then hissed, "Maybe you should start acting like it, and I wouldn't have to interfere with your business" Sakura calmed down and she glared at Fugaku, straight into his widened eyes. She had _never_ hissed at him like that!_

"_I-I understand" Fugaku mumbled and he looked at Itachi. "Fine, Itachi, you are to train with Sakura-sama for now on" Fugaku said and Sakura smirked while Itachi's eyes widened. "That's a good boy, Fugaku-san." Sakura said and Fugaku sneered at her, completely furious at how she is manipulating him! Sakura looked at Itachi with slightly angry eyes, which completely scared Itachi. "Itachi-chan, can you leave us be for a few moments? Why don't you go out and train with some kunai and Shurikan and maybe even do some of your exercises" Sakura said with a smile, but her eyes betrayed her. Her eyes showed that she was utterly furious. Itachi nodded, slightly scared, and he stood up. Scared as he was, he practicly flew out of the room. Sakura had watched him out of the corner of her eye. When she heard the door shut and his foot steps go out back, she turned back to Fugaku and he jumped at the anger in her eyes._

"_Why, why do you treat Itachi-chan so horribly!?" Sakura asked Fugaku, sounding more desperate then she wanted. "I do no such thi-" Fugaku was slammed against the wall by Sakura. "Don't you _dare_ lie to me, Fugaku! I don't care if he _is_ the Uchiha Prodigy! He is simply a mother fucking child! He doesn't need so much fucking stress on him at this time, wait for all the stress until he is at least a little bit older. Maybe about ten, but definitely not seven! For heaven sakes, I'm very surprised that you have not been slapped to death by Mikoto!" Sakura hissed to Fugaku who looked at her with fearful eyes. "And there is no, fucking, need to be fearing me. I thought you were the fucking clan leader! Grow some teeth!" Sakura said and she let Fugaku off of the wall and she backed up slightly, but not enough for him to get out of the room. He seriously wanted to get out of there, but with Sakura standing about a foot in front of him, well, it was impossible._

"_I _am_ the clan leader, and I _am_ Itachi's father!! Don't you _dare_ insult me by telling me how to raise my son!" Fugaku momentarily forgot who Sakura truly was and tried to slap her. Well, he did slap her, but Sakura wasn't hurt. "I will allow that one to slip, seeing as you are blinded by rage, but I _won't_ let you get away with killing a child. You are killing Itachi from the inside out. He is only seven, and yet, you are trying to force him to be god. I know that people are born weak and have to grow up to be strong, and I am glad that he is trying his best to please his father, but he will soon find that it is impossible to please a power-lusting bastard." Sakura said calmly again and Fugaku just stared at her with hardened eyes._

"_I am _not_ a power-lusting bastard, Sakura." Fugaku growled without the suffix and Sakura chuckled. "In your opinion, you would consider yourself a god. I understand and I am very pleased that you are following in my brothers footsteps" Sakura looked at him with hardened eyes while his hardened with only one thing-the surprise of her knowing what he was doing. "But you are not my brother. My brother died many many years ago. Now it's just me who is wishing for the same thing that my brother is, but I will not do it, unless it is the last option. I am not power-lusting, and I do not look for revenge. One day, Fugaku, one day, your personality for lusting for power will come back, and kill you. You'll see." Sakura said and then she walked out of the room. But before she exited to leave the very very very scared clan leader, she said something that will keep him frightened of her for the rest of his lone, miserable life. "And I will be there to watch, watch as you fall to the ground, non-breathing and bleeding." Then, she shut the door and walked away._

_Fugaku fell to the floor on his knees like he had been hit with a ton of bricks. "S-She knew. S-She knew. She knew!! No, how does she know!!" Fugaku was struggling with himself when Mikoto came into check on him. He was still on the ground, furious and still scared for his life. When Mikoto put a hand on his shoulder, he jumped. "Fugaku-kun, what happened?" Mikoto asked as she helped him to stand up. He stood up on jello-legs as he told her, "Sakura knows, she knows everything. She knows what I am planning, and she knows who I am following. But, she is after the same thing, but she just can't see it" Fugaku said and Mikoto's eyes widened._

_Fugaku's eyes widened slightly when he heard, __**"You truly are a foolish man, I already know that I am after the same thing, I just told you that. But remember my wise words"**__ Fugaku grasped his head and yelled, "Get out of my head!!" Mikoto put a hand on his shoulder and he knocked her hand off of his shoulder._

"_Kaaaa-saaaaannn!!!!" A two-year old Uchiha Sasuke yelled from his crib upstairs. Mikoto kissed her husband on the cheek before she rushed to help Sasuke with whatever it was that he needed, and leaving her frightened and shock-ridden husband on his knees in the corner room of the whole large two-story house._

_--End Flashback--_

So now, Itachi could be completely emotionless whenever he wanted to, and he can already defeat a Chunin, and he can almost defeat a Jounin. Sakura's not surprised, but his parents are, when they learned that Itachi beat the shit out of a Chunin when he had tried to make a move on Sakura. Sakura is truly not surprised; it's only in his blood.

"Fugaku-kun! He's done it again! B-but, it was a Jounin this time!!" Mikoto yelled and Fugaku's eyes widened when she said it was a Jounin. Sakura was just telling Fugaku of all of Itachi's achievements and how much stronger he is.

Sakura looked to Fugaku to see that he was staring at her with calculating eyes. "How did he become so much stronger in a short amount of time?" Fugaku asked Sakura and she just smirked and chuckled. "Why must you act so surprised?" Sakura asked and he looked at her with slightly widened eyes. "I'll explain something to you, Fugaku." Sakura said and she closed her eyes and crossed her hands across her chest.

"About more then 80 years ago, I was the only vampire in the whole world, and I made sure of it, to. Any new vampire that was born into the clan, I slaughtered in cold blood. No one knows if the child is a vampire, not until their fifth birthday. But I can smell it, and I wanted to make sure that everyone knew that I was slaughtering my own kind, not the human's.

Don't get me wrong, though, I hated humans. The only human's I could even stand were Madara-chan and Izuna-chan. Izuna-chan and Madara-chan kept me sane, they were the only ones who could help me to stop when I was hungry; they stopped me from killing the whole clan; they even kept me from going haywire and destroying the whole Senju clan.

Apparently, while I was enjoying have Hashirama in my Mangenkyou, someone came up to me, and stabbed me, making sure to draw blood. They put some of my blood in a vile, and went and tested it. They couldn't understand why it was so much different from theirs, so they made some of their own clansmen drink the chemical that they had found in my blood.

They thought they would be able to destroy me with a copy vampire, and it disgusted me. That's why I almost destroyed the whole Senju population. And trust me, I could've. But I was wanting Madara-chan and Izuna-chan to train and to get stronger and stronger.

And because of that want, the three of us became the three vampire assassins. And no, the two of them were not vampires, they were human, but we had to come up with something that sounded fearful. Different clans would hire Senju, and we would be hired by the opposing clansmen." Sakura said and Fugaku looked at her slightly wide eyed. "Anyway, later on, more and more vampires were being born, and I was getting worried. This was five years after the war. I told every single Uchiha female parent to get their child's vampire blood sealed. The father never knew, but the mother knew. The men were glad that they didn't have "Blood Sucking Monster Children", as they called me. I started to be hated because I disagreed with the Senju. Izuna-chan was killed by a head clansmen because he had given Madara-chan his own Sharingan, rendering him useless in the war. Madara-chan and I hated the Senju with our whole beings.

We wanted to gather up all of the Uchiha men, women, and children and take over Konoha as our own. Sadly, Hashirama defeated my brother, and I escaped, in fear that he would try to suck my blood; which would make him a vampire as well, seeing as, Erm, I had drank some of his blood before. He would have been my servent, though, but his will was stronger then his soul, which would have been destroyed. So, I went into hiding. I watched over the Uchiha clan from where ever I was, and I realized something." Sakura's eyes darkened profoundly and Fugaku was confused.

"Every single Uchiha child is a Pure-Blooded Vampire. You, even, are a pure-blood. You are from my Great Great Great Great Aunt, who is also a vampire." Sakura sighed annoyed, "And yet, Mikoto is the one to get Itachi and Sasuke's vampire blood sealed…I'm glad for that. They do not deserve such a horrible life." Sakura said and Fugaku's eyes widened.

"Well, then, what would you do, if I ordered you to awaken my sons vampire blood?" Fugaku asked slyly and Sakura smirked. "I would decline. And the reason why, is, Fugaku, there is a price to pay for Immortality. Your heart stops beating, you never have to breathe again, you never get tired, your skin becomes like steel, you can survive in shock decapitated, and so much more. All of this, for the price of one thing…you lose yourself. You have to give into the blood thirst every once in a while, otherwise, your vampire blood will wither away and you will become a human again.

But, the reason why I am not turning Itachi and Sasuke into vampires, is because, they are going to tell me to first. And even then, I wouldn't do it without Mikoto's word. I know that you want them changed, but you can just get over it. I am not going to change them, just for them to become your little play toys. You've already got Itachi to play with, you don't need Sasuke as well, leave the boy alone. You've already made Itachi's life a living hell whenever he is here, let Sasuke have a good life. Stay away from Sasuke, you got that, Fugaku?" Sakura asked and Fugaku's eyes darkened, but he agreed. "Good." Sakura said simply and then she stood up and made to the door.

"Onee-chan!!" Sasuke yelled as he chased after her down the stairs. He had been upstairs in his room and was about to go out and ask Sakura or Itachi to help him train. Sakura stopped and she turned to him with a smile. "Yes, Sasuke-chan?" Sakura asked said boy and he blushed lightly but ignored it, "Would you and Nee-san help me with my Shurikan throwing? Iruka-sensei is wanting us to learn quickly, we have exams in a week!" Sasuke said hurriedly and Sakura giggled. "Sure, Sasuke-chan, but you'll have to wait until I get finished training Itachi-chan. But your welcome to watch and wait for us." Sakura said and she bent down. Sasuke ran up to her and he hugged her around the neck. She then stood up and put him on her hip.

"Ok, Onee-chan! I wanna see how Nee-san's doing being a ninja!" Sasuke said and Sakura giggled. "Well take it from me, he is doing very well." Sakura smiled up at him before she started to walk to the training grounds.

When she got there, Itachi was throwing kunai at targets as well as Shurikens. Sakura told Sasuke to go over and sit on the side lines while she walked over to Itachi. When she got over to Itachi, she looked at the targets.

She smiled gleefully and she said, "Very nice, Itachi-chan. You are becoming an excellent aimer. Your almost hitting the mark, though. It's just a little higher and you'll have it." Sakura said with soft eyes and a smile and Itachi slightly smiled back and he tried it again, only higher.

After he threw 100 kunai and Shurikens in different targets, Sakura went over each and every single on of them. "Very good, Itachi-chan. You got almost every single one of them" Sakura noticed Itachi's lips go into a straight line, meaning that he was thinking and was slightly ashamed. "Don't be so ashamed that you missed three, Itachi-chan, it doesn't matter. If these were real people, every single one of them would by lying on the ground, dead." Sakura said and Itachi, unnoticed by Sasuke, shivered and nodded. "You see, I've had almost one hundred years to work on my aim, but I can still not hit every single one of the targets. Here, let me demonstrate." Sakura said and then she pulled out one Kunai and one Shuriken, one in each hand.

"But, that's only two, you need 98 more." Sasuke yelled to Sakura and she chuckled. "Here's your first ninja lesson, Sasuke-chan." Sakura's eyes then started to bleed into the Sharingan. "Looks, can be deceiving." Sakura said and then she moved her thumb up her index finger and the one kunai and shuriken, turned into ten kunai and shuriken.

"Aa, this is my favorite technique." Sakura said and then she threw the twenty weapons. They all hit their targets, and Sakura did this four more times.

"**Clang"** Sakura's eyes widened slightly and she turned around to the sound. She walked forward and she stayed still for a moment. Her eyes swept over the whole training ground and she counted 101 kunai/shuriken. "Who else is here?" Sakura asked and she heard a giggle. "Hey, Sakura-chan." Kichou came out from behind the tree and Sakura let out a sigh. "I really hate not being able to sense you. Oh well." Sakura shrugged and before any of them blinked(well, except for Kichou), Sakura had picked up all of the weapons and was putting the five kunais and the five shuriken away, back into her kunai pouch.

"Ok, anyway" Sakura said and Kichou disappeared, seeing they were training. Sakura looked back to Itachi. "Have you already done your exercises?" Sakura asked Itachi and he shook his head 'no'. Sakura smiled at him. "Well then, let's get cracking, Itachi-chan. I haven't done mine for today, either. I'll exercise with you" Sakura said with a smile and then the two of them sat down. "Which one first, Sakura-chan?" Itachi asked Sakura, and said girl smirked and she laid down and put her hand behind her head. "You are to do one hundred sit-ups." Sakura ordered and Itachi looked at her with a raised eye brow as he laid down and got in the same position. "How many are you doing?" Itachi asked and Sakura smirked evilly-something that Itachi did not find comforting.

"Hmm.." Sakura started to do sit-ups and Itachi followed suit. "I am doing about…one thousand, now." Sakura shrugged and Itachi froze mid-sit-up and looked at her shocked. She stopped on the ground and she smirked. "Hey, I've had almost one hundred years to train." Sakura then mumbled, "Aniki does eleven hundred" Itachi looked at her even more wide eyed. "He's a train-aholic sometimes." Sakura mumbled and Itachi 'aa'ed before the two of them finished with their training. Madara was nagging her about how he is _not_ a train-aholic!

After Itachi was done training, Sakura asked Itachi to stay and help her train Sasuke, seeing as she has to be very very easy with him.

"Come on, Sasuke-chan, all you have to do is hit the target" Sakura said behind Sasuke who grunted annoyed when the kunai soared passed the aimed-for target and smacked into a tree before it fell to the ground like a puppy without strings. Sakura giggled and she crouched down behind him. She put her right hand on his because it had the kunai. "I'll show you." She said and she flicked his wrist. The kunai hit dead center. "You have to flick your wrist, not your elbow or your whole arm. Where did you learn that from?" Sakura asked and Itachi chuckled before he answered for Sasuke, "Tou-san." Sakura sighed annoyed and she stood up. "That man…" Sakura mumbled and she watched as Sasuke finally hit the target.

'_Finally'_ Sakura thought with a roll of her eyes and she gave Sasuke five more kunai. "Now I want you to try it on your own. Just flick your wrist, not your whole arm" Sakura said and Sasuke nodded and he held a kunai in his right hand. He flicked his wrist and the kunai hit the target, but not any where near the bulls eye. Sasuke sulked and Sakura put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, it takes practice to be a excellent aimer. You just have to remember something, no one is perfect." Sakura said and she took a kunai from his hand and threw it at the target behind her.

"Whoa" Sasuke mumbled when he looked at the target. Sakura never uses chakra in her kunai, so that's good. Because it would be near impossible to get the kunai out of the tree, now. The kunai had pierced straight through the middle of the target. "After years and years of practice, you'll become good enough to be considered a master of aiming. I am considered a master at aiming, but that is because I've almost had one hundred years of practice. Yet, I cannot hit two hundred targets in a row, in the dead center. I can hit one hundred in the dead center, but I can't hit two hundred" Sakura said and then snapped her right hand fingers and the kunai was in her hand again.

"Whoa, how do you do that, Onee-chan?" Sasuke asked, with sparkles of excitement in his eyes. "To do that, is for another time, Sasuke-chan. This is a really really hard technique that my brother and I found when we were teenagers." Sakura said with soft eyes when Sasuke pouted. "Don't worry about it though. You'll be able to learn it in time." Sakura said and then they continued the lesson before it was Sasuke's turn.

**--**

The night of the Uchiha Massacre had been a great one(in Sakura's POV). Sakura walked up to Itachi and she said, "I'm going to stay here in Konoha for a few more years. But, I'll take you to the base. I, at least, know where it is." Itachi nodded and he said his good-byes. "Meet me at the Valley of the End whenever your done." Sakura then waved and she disappeared in a mix of ravens and red cherry blossoms. The ravens looked at Itachi with red Sharingan eyes. Itachi shivered lightly at that and the ravens seemed to laugh at him before they slowly started to disappear.

**--**

After the massacre, Itachi ran to the Valley of the End. "Come on, Itachi-chan. Naruto-chan isn't very used to staying by himself. I need you to travel as fast as you can." Sakura instructed and Itachi nodded before the two of them darted off. Sakura was a hell-of-a lot faster then Itachi, but she kept up with him.

**--**

When they got to rain, Sakura put her hand into the rain and Itachi looked at her confused. Then, there was a poof and the two of them were inside of an office. Sakura looked into the Rinnegan eyes with softer eyes. The Rinnegan eyes were hard, but then again soft as well. The Rinnegan eyes then moved over to Itachi and he observed him.

"Itachi-san, Sakura-chan has told me a lot about you. Come forward, boy." Pein said blankly and Sakura rolled her eyes at the shadow thing. She could see Pein smirk lightly and she smirked evilly when she saw the small fang. _So, he also changed his bodies? Very nice touch. _Sakura thought with a smirk and Madara gaped **"W-What? Nagato changed his bodies? What do they look like now?"** Madara asked eagerly and Sakura rolled her eye before she said _the body of Yahiko has small fangs that only show whenever he smiles or smirks. Now shush, I'm trying to listen._

"Here is your cloak" Pein said and he handed a Akatsuki cloak to Itachi. Itachi looked at it calculating before he put it on. "See, I told you I could get it to fit, Baka-kun." Sakura said with a smirk and Pein chuckled and said, "Baka-chan here will give you your ring and will tell you what finger to put it on." Pein said with a smirk and Sakura pouted lightly. "Oh, so use my insult again me, will ya'? Geez. Anyway, come here Itachi-chan." Sakura then closed her hand into a fist and they could hear something clinging and they could feel her chakra swirling around her.

When Sakura opened her fist, there was a clean and good looking Akatsuki Ring. "The kanji means Shu, or Scarlett. It is to go on your right Ring finger. Do not take this off under any circumstances. And yes, the ring is water-proof and will not rust" Sakura said and she handed the ring to Itachi. He looked at it with his Sharingan and Sakura chuckled and said, "You don't have to worry about any poisons or anything. I leave the poisons to Sasori-san." Sakura smirked and then she snapped out of it and said, "I must be leaving as soon as possible. I have to go and watch over Sasuke-chan and Naruto-chan now." Sakura then groaned and she mumbled. "Naruto-chan was already hard enough" and then Sakura began to slowly disappear into red and black cherry blossoms while Itachi put on the ring. "See ya, Pein-kun." Sakura said with a dark chuckle at the end. Pein sighed and he leaned back in his seat. "Well, go and meet the other members. But beware of Orochimaru, he has been looking for someone powerful enough. He uses other peoples bodies. So be very careful around him." Pein instructed and then he said, "Oh yeah, you will call me Leader-sama. Sakura-chan is probably the only one who does not call me with the suffix -sama. You may leave" Pein said and Itachi bowed slightly and he walked out of the room.

**--**

Four years later, Sasuke and Naruto got on the same team. Sakura was really glad about that.

At the moment, she is talking with their team. She was ordered to help protect the team and to watch over Naruto's Kyuubi.

"Ok you guys, your going to go on your first C-Ranked mission. I'll be coming along, but I'll only help if Kakashi is unable to protect you three. Now come, let's go and meet Tazuna-san." Sakura instructed and the three children nodded and followed as she walked on. "Hey Baa-san, can you move any slower!?" Ino barked to Sakura who looked over her shoulder and said, "Yeah, this is an after shadow". The Sakura that was in front of them disappeared and Ino felt a kunai on her neck. "You know, you shouldn't be calling your elders by such names. I might be almost one hundred years old, but it doesn't mean that I am weak, girl. I already don't like you, don't make me hate you even more." Sakura then disappeared and re-appeared in front of them. "Come on." Sakura said annoyed and the four of them walked on in silence.

**--**

After the mission was completed, the team went back to Konoha after fair wells to Tazuna and the others.

**--**

**A/N Hey, I'm sorry that I didn't explain the mission, but I really wanted to get to after the Chunin Exams. **

**Yes, I know, I rush, A LOT, but I really can't help it. I'm really trying to STOP doing that, so I might redue this chapter one day, but probably not. I mean, everyone practically has it MEMORIZED what happens on the mission, right? I mean, geez. Ok, anyway, I hope that you all can forgive me for uploading this so late, and I'm seriously happy with the great reviews! Keep it up, people, it makes me smile!!**

**~/Takai-sama\~**


End file.
